


Why can't it always be this easy?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Life isn't always simple.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff
Series: Godelga (Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107125
Kudos: 1





	Why can't it always be this easy?

Our tale begins in Godric Gryffindor's house. The founders have been arguing constantly for several days now. Helga is trying to calm Godric down after a particularly bad argument between him and Salazar.

Godric muttered, "He keeps insisting that his house will only accept pureblood witches and wizards, Hel. We can't let him get away with that."

Helga said, "He's all talk and no action. With that magic hat of yours, that won't be able to happen."

Godric smiled slightly. "Why can't it always be this easy?"

Helga smirked. "If it was this easy between all four of us, Hogwarts wouldn't be as unique as it's going to be."

Godric sighed. "Maybe, but if we all got along better perhaps things would be easier than they have been these past few days."

Helga stated, "Besides, our relationship is different from theirs. We're equals, Ricky in all aspects."

Godric beamed, "We sure are."


End file.
